


Day twenty three; Poison

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Poison, Rescue, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: Sometimes missions go south, and recovery times take far longer than anyone wants.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day twenty three; Poison

Nightmare was the only one on his team that could survive most poisons, it came in handy when going to the lab where their teammate was trapped; the lab had many, many, many different traps set up to stop the team.  


The recovery time for most of the poison the lab used was only a few days, maybe a week at most, but this time was a bit different, Nightmare knew it was a new concoction the lab came up with, yet he still tried his best to find out where his best friend was.  


His head began to swim and his vision was starting to sway; it was time to retreat and try again in a week. He slid through the vents, the fast twists and turns making him a bit nauseous, but he still followed the vents to the roof and kicked the exit hatch out. He launched himself off the roof and towards the getaway van, but he was a few feet off. The poison was kicking in faster than it normally did, odd.  


He hid in his hoot, hands covering his ears as his boss drove home. Every sound the car made was torture for his head; the music was the main thing.  


“Turn the radio off.” He mumbled.  


“Why? You don’t like the song?” His teammate teased.  


“Just turn it off.” He said a bit louder this time.  


“Fine, fine, geez.” He turned off the radio, only helping with some of his discomfort.  


By the time his boss pulled up in front of the house, Nightmare was having trouble staying awake, his body felt heavy but yet his head felt like it was up in the clouds. He was drenched in sweat yet he was shaking and couldn’t get warm; whatever those damned scientists made was sure kicking his ass now.  


“You alright, Night?” His boss asked, offering a hand to help him out of the van.  


“‘M gonna lay down.” He took her hand and was led into the house, not caring which of his teammates saw; they all knew what happened. Amanda helped him up the stairs and to his dark and quiet room; pure heaven.  


He tried to sleep, tossing and turning while war waged inside his body. Sure, this sucked for now, but he’d be fine in a few days, maybe a week.  


Seven days passed and he was still not completely better. His head still throbbed and his world spun around him, his body still fighting against whatever the scientists made this time. His magic was doing whatever it could to keep Nightmare alive while trying to keep itself from breaking; a harder task said than done. It assured Nightmare that he’d be fine in another week or so, that his team could use a bit of time to rest themselves, and that he was usually the first to heal, leaving the others out to dry when it came time to missions.  


It said that he had to be patience and to let a bit of nature take its course; his magic was, almost, the same as he was; it was human in spirit, not body, and needed time to rest while it healed.  


Besides, an extra week in the lab would be nothing to Lex, he was a strong man, surely he could handle a bit more, right?


End file.
